


Robo Fizz x Blitzø x Female Reader: Give & Take

by LM_Studios



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Choose Your Own Adventure, F/F, F/M, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LM_Studios/pseuds/LM_Studios
Summary: You're one of Blitzø's closest childhood friends that he hasn't seen in forever. While on bodyguard duty, he's excited to spot you in the park. However once he gets the chance to talk to you, the great Robotic Fizzarolli is quick to steal your attention.
Relationships: Blitzo (Helluva Boss)/Reader, Robo Fizz (Helluva Boss)/Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. Crossing Paths

"Hey gorgeous, trying to get a peak of me before the show?~" Fizz teased, only for you to dismiss him with an eye roll.

"No, I came to prep the band for your next act. Just because I'm your mechanic, it doesn't give you permission to make a pass at me." you replied, opening the back panel for the drummer "What do you want this time?"

"Same thing as always (Y/N), I want you. I've been bored all day, not a single client since the show ended." he whined dramatically, leaning against the closest animatronic.

"Sounds like a you problem. Just go walk the park, someone is bound to start humping your leg eventually." you replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, like I haven't heard that one before." he rolled his optics at you "That's what I like about you (Y/N), not every girl I meet is a grade A smartass. We share a similar taste in humor, you can't say there isn't any chemistry going on in between us."

"Well I aced chemistry in highschool, so I know for a fact we would _never_ be compatible." you shot back, only for him to laugh "Go ahead and laugh, just keep your stupid pick up lines to yourself Fizzarolli. I came here to work, not get hit on by a horny robot."

"Ouch, shots fired. I'm only horny when you turn me down, kinda ironic for that to be such a turn on. You're so hot when you're angry.~" he replied, only for you to snarl at him "Growl at me all you want (Y/N), I think it's pretty hot.~"

"Ugh, of course you do. God, is there anything I can do or say to get you off my ass?"

"Nope, you're stuck with me baby. Also, you can just call me Fizz. Buuuut my lovers call me Fizzy.~"

"I'm. Not. Your fucking. Lover. I'm close to tearing you apart if you don't let me get back to work!" you yelled impatiently.

"Alright, sheesh. You're hot but you're such a workaholic, Blitzo was the same way when I used to mess with him." he muttered, the name making you pause your work.

"What did you say?"

"Huh?"

"That name, did you just say Blitzo? How do you know him?"

"He used to work here years ago, but how do **you** know him?" he asked, watching you pull out your phone.

"You can't be talking about the same imp...Does that impling look familiar?" You showed him the picture on the screen, an image of a much younger you standing on a bench, posing with a young boy.

"Wow, is that Blitzo? Even as a kid his horns were huge."

"Yes, that's him. He always hated how big they were before we met...I'll never forget that day, it was summer, my family had just moved to the Sloth Ring for my dad's job..."

────── 〔Flashback〕──────

"Look at this freak, his horns are huge." a boy laughed, shoving Blitzo into the dirt.

"Ouch! C-Come on guys quit it, I just wanna go home!" he whined, the second boy holding him up off the ground.

"I bet we can hang him off the money bars too. Wanna see if you can swing freak?" the second boy laughed, dragging him to the playground.

"N-No, not that again! Please, stop, let me go!" he begged, kicking and screaming for freedom as they dragged him by his horns. Before they could lift him up again, one of the boys yelled as a rock hit the back of his head.

"Put him down you jerks!" you yelled.

"Huh? And what's a stupid girl like you gonna do if we don't?!" the second boy asked, barely dodging another rock.

"Keep messing with him and you'll find out! I've got a slingshot and a pile of rocks, try me!"

"Yeah right, like you can really--Ouch!!" He cried as you hit them both with one shot. As soon as you readied another shot, they dropped Blitzo, running away screaming.

"Keep running wimps! Jerks, they've got some nerve picking on you like that. Are you OK kid?" you asked worriedly, helping him to his feet. As you dusted off his clothes, you paused as you noticed him blushing "What, what's the matter?"

"Oh! Um...I uh...I just..."

"Wasn't expecting a girl to save your butt huh? Sorry, but someone had to do something."

"N-No, don't be, I owe you for that if anything. That was amazing, you're incredible with that slingshot. You didn't miss a hit on those guys."

"Thanks, (nickname) and I have seen some rough times, but they always help me out in a jam."

"(nickname), you named it?"

"I don't see why not, a good assassin always has a lucky weapon. And (nickname) is mine, now and forever."

"You wanna be an assassin? Me too! My dad keeps saying he wants me to be a clown just like him though."

"Oh, are you a circus imp?"

"Yep, family business. But I wanna be taken seriously when I grow up, not be a joke." he muttered.

"Hey, don't let it get to you kid. My mom always says you can be whatever you wanna be. With that in mind, I wanna be just like my dad. He gets to kill people all over Hell." you proudly boasted.

"Whoa, he's been to the other rings?"

"Uh-huh, he's the best, he's never gotten caught either. You wanna swing for a bit?" you asked, making him blush again as you took his hand.

"S-Sure...I'm Blitzo by the way."

"Hm, I like you Blitzo, you're a good listener. I'm (Y/N), and if you ask me, I think your horns are cool."

"Yeah right, so do the other girls in school..."

"Hey, I really mean it, honest. They remind me of my dad's horns. He always says 'Imps with horns like these are born for great things, just like your old man.'." you replied with a deep voice, making him laugh "See, just keep your chin up more. Otherwise you might miss out on something great."

"Like...a new best friend?" he asked, timidly fidgeting with his tail.

"Yeah, like a new best friend...and that's how you can pay me back. From this day out we're besties, deal?" you asked, laughing as he pushed you on the swing.

"Deal."

────── 〔🖤〕──────

"Sir? ...Hello, sir?" Moxxie called out to him, pulling his arm.

"Huh, what is it?"

"I was asking if you wanted to switch shifts, but your mind seemed to be elsewhere. Are you feeling alright?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about someone, someone I haven't seen in a long time..." he sighed, pulling an old photo from his coat. He smiled at the image, it was of you both as implings on the playground where you met.

"Aww how cute, is that you Blitzø?" Millie asked.

"Yeah, me and (Y/N), we took this on her birthday. I've told you guys about her, haven't I? How we grew up together in the Sloth Ring?"

"Yes, I do remember that story. What ever happened to her though?"

"I don't know Mox, we were friends up until middle school. Dad wanted to tour again and I had to go with him. Once we settled down in the first ring...we just lost touch with each other. I haven't seen her since we moved."

"Ooh Blitzy, they have a lovely new ride for couples. Care to accompany me?~" Stolas asked flirtatiously, running a finger along one of his horns.

"Yeeeeah, no. It's time for us to switch so I'll be seeing you guys later."

"Oh poo, fine then. Don't be gone too long Blitzy!~" Blitzø groaned, quickly separating himself from the group.

"Geez, why doesn't he just tell the whole park I'm his slut while he's at it? Why does he have to be so--Oof! Hey watch it!"

"Hey, you bumped into me! You should..." you froze, gasping at the imp before you.

"Yeah, that's what I thought bitch. Watch your step next time, I'm having a shitty enough day right now." He tried to walk away, only for you to grab his arm.

"Wait! ...Blitzo, don't you remember me?"

"The 'o' is silent, alright?! Why can't you people...Wait, how do know my name? Do I know you?" he asked as you started to laugh.

"Here's a hint, we made a deal when we were kids. That you would pay me back..."

"...By being your best friend?" he frantically pulled out the photo, making you laugh as he looked back and forth between you and the picture "You can't be...(Y/N)?"

"In the flesh."

"(Y/N)?! Sweet Satan it really is you!" he laughed, picking you up with a hug "I can't believe it, you're here of all places?"

"I had to work somewhere, I've been here for a few years now. But Fizz told me you used to work here, how did we miss each other?"

"I wasn't here too long, still got stuck with the circus shit after highschool. But forget that, I just...I can't believe...I called you a bitch. I-I didn't mean that, I swear! I didn't know it was you and I...uh..." You could only laugh as he struggled to correct himself, catching him in another hug.

"You haven't changed a bit, you're still that same shy dork I loved talking to. I really missed you Blitzo, I mean, Blitzø."

"...I've missed you too." he sighed happily as he held you. Fizz watched the scene with an angry growl, his claws scratching the post at the tent entrance.

'I should've fucking known, he likes her too. The way he's holding her is a dead give away. You better back off Blitzo, because you had your chance.'

"Not gonna lie, seeing you has really brightened up my day. When you deal with someone like Fizz 24/7, it gets old after a while."

"Believe me I know, one of the few reasons I left was that stupid Loo Loo Band...But is that a jumpsuit you're wearing?"

"Yep, I'm a mechanic here. Meaning I have to repair the band AND Fizz on occasion. His fucking flirting makes me want to put him into early decommission if you know what I mean." you sighed, not noticing his eye twitching at the word 'flirting'.

"I'm sorry, did you say 'his flirting'?"

"What you call flirting, I like to call me verbally expressing my interest in you." Fizz laughed as he came up behind you "Since we're talking about tune ups, I've got something for you to take a look--Gah!" You swung your hand back hard, hitting his crotch. Blitzø didn't even try to hold back as he laughed, watching him drop to his knees "Sh-Shut up Blitzo! What the hell was that for?!"

"For thinking that it was smart to sneak up on me. Do you want a repeat of last week?"

"...No." he whimpered.

"That's what I thought, you would be wise to get back on your charging dock and leave me the hell alone. Anyway, how about we walk for a bit Blitzø? Take some time to catch up?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." As you walked away with him, Fizz snarled as he looked back to flip him off.

"This ain't over Blitzo, you better watch your tail you cocky asshole!"

"Uh, what does he mean by that?" you asked.

"Err...We had a rough rivalry when I worked here. But nevermind that, this is officially the best day ever now. So what do you want to do? Try a few rides, grab a snack?"

"Some food sounds good, personally I don't trust the rides here. Even after I try to fix them they still make me nervous."

"Understandable. How about a pretzel, my treat."

"Oh, you don't have to pay--"

"I haven't seen you in 15 years, I insist." he teased, pulling you towards the snack stand. As the day went on, you both spent every minute together. However, you were unaware that Fizz was following you. Each time Blitzø made you laugh, even made you smile, pressed on his nerves.

"OK, this was really fun Blitzø. You always knew how to show a girl a good time. I'm still shocked that you're single, no one has caught your eye?" you asked, not noticing him blushing as you finished your snack.

"Believe me, someone has caught my eye for a while. I-I just don't know how to tell her how I feel."

"Ah-ha! I knew there was someone you were crushing on, who is it?"

"It's...um...There's no easy way for me to say this (Y/N). I guess I should start with--"

"Yoo-hoooo, Blitzy!~" He cringed at the prince's voice, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"God fucking damn it, I'd rather deal with that slutty toy clown than him..." he groaned, hiding his face in his hands.

"Wait, isn't that--?"

"Uh-huh."

"You know--?!"

"Yep."

"But why did he call you--?"

"I don't want to talk about it, I'm not too proud of earning that nickname either..." he muttered.

"There you are, we've been looking all over for you Blitzy...Oh, and who is this?" he asked, looking you up and down with judgemental eyes.

"Stolas, this is (Y/N), one of my closest childhood friends that I haven't seen in forever. (Y/N), this is Prince Stolas and his daughter, Octavia."

"Oh wow, i-its an honor to meet you your highness. If you don't mind me asking, how do you know Blitzø?"

"Hm, so Blitzy hasn't told you our little tale?" he asked coyly, glancing at the nervous imp "It's quite the story really--"

"You know what, I think we should keep walking the park! We've got a lot to see and not much time to see it. Sorry (Y/N) but I'm still on duty, I'll see you around maybe?"

"Sure, I gotta get my tools off stage anyway. So you're his bodyguard then?"

"Er...well..."

"Indeed he is, and much more my dear.~" he chuckled flirtatiously, making him blush.

"OK let's get going already!" As he ushered him away, you saw that Octavia had stayed behind.

"Ugh, I swear, the only bloody reason he wanted him here is because he _wanted_ him." she muttered before checking her phone.

"Excuse me, what do you mean by that your highness?"

"You can call me Via, and it should be obvious what I meant. My dad has the power to level this whole park if he wanted to. He just wanted a 'hot bodyguard' to gawk at." she replied before following them. You took a moment to process her words, but you didn't want to accept them.

"Wow, looks like 'Blitzy' has moved up in the world. Didn't think he would end up banging a prince." Fizz laughed.

"Oh shut up clown, it's not like that! He's his bodyguard, that's it." You pushed passed him, I only for him to follow you back to the tent.

"Uh-huh, sure he is. You heard what the princess said, and I know damn well you could hear it in his voice too. Those two are totally dancin' in the sheets, how much you wanna bet?"

"I'm not betting shit because you're wrong. I know Blitzo better than anyone, he'd rather be with someone more down to earth than some stuck up prince. Someone more caring, someone more considerate, someone--"

"Someone like you?~" he chuckled, making you blush as he lifted your face with a single finger.

"Wh-What, me? Why would you say--?" You gasped as he free arm coiled around you, pulling you in closer

"C'mon baby, you're probably the only imp I know that fits that description. It's a shame really, he's missing out on something special. To add onto that list, you're smart, creative, beautiful, and my personal favorite trait, you don't take anyone's bullshit. You've got the kind of sass that drives me crazy.~"

"F-Fizz...Will you let me go already?! Your next show starts soon, do you want them to see you with one of the other employees like...this?!" you shrieked as he dipped you back.

"Does it look like I give a rat's ass on what other people think? All I'm asking for is one shot (Y/N), one shot to show you I'm worth it. How about you meet me by the south gates later tonight, say 7? We can watch the fireworks together." he asked, his sincere tone catching you off guard. He gently stroked your face as he let you stand, staring at you intently "Well?"

"That...has to be the first non-flirty thing you have ever said to me."

"See, told you I'm not always a horn ball. So, is it a date then?"

"It's a _meeting_ , don't get your hopes up Fizzarolli. We'll see how I feel after the show. Should I not show up, it won't hurt you too much will it?"

"Eh, then we just pick up on the old cat and mouse game as usual...Really though, think about it, OK?" he asked, catching you off guard as he kissed your cheek. You gently held your face, still surprised at the gesture. You shook it off as you grabbed your toolbox, returning to your work shed.

'What is up with him all of a sudden? He went from trying to fuck me to wanting to date me...Wake up (Y/N), this is just another one of his stupid tricks. I bet he'll try something as soon as we're alone...Then again...he did kiss me. That's the first time he's _ever_ tried to kiss me. Almost reminds me of Blitzø...'

────── 〔Flashback〕──────

"No way, you're seriously telling me you've never kissed a guy before?" Blitzø asked, laughing as he climbed ahead of you up the tree.

"Ha ha, go ahead and laugh Blitzo. I'm not the only one, so I'm not too embarrassed. Whoa!" He was quick to catch your hand as you slipped, pulling you up onto the branch with him.

"Still though, I kinda saw you getting your first kiss way before me."

"That's just my luck...Wait, **you've** never kissed anyone either?!" you asked, sounding just as shocked as he started to blush.

"Uh, d-did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah, you kinda did. I'm surprised though, you're one of the greatest imps I know. How can you have not been kissed by anyone?"

"I-I don't know, I just never found the right girl. I want it to be special, y'know? But I don't even know where to start, it's not like you can practice for this kinda thing."

"Hmm, actually you can. I've got an idea that might help."

"Yeah, what?"

"Well, you can kiss me." you suggested with a smile, his whole face turning a deeper shade of red.

"Uh...wait...huh?" You laughed as you took his hand.

"What's your problem Blitzo? I'm your bestie, it's my job to help you. It's not gonna count, it'll just be practice. Besides...I could use it too. We would be helping each other out, right?"

"Y-Yeah, right. So uh...how do we do this?"

"Easy, just close your eyes, take a deep breath, and relax." As he did so, you gently placed your hand on his face. You giggled as you could feel him start to tremble. His eyes opened in surprise as your lips met his. At first he thought you were teasing him, that you were going to trick him. Instead, you kept your word by helping him. His eyes slowly closed, allowing himself to get lost in your lips. As you pulled back, you let out a soft whimper as he leaned forward, wanting to keep the kiss going. The noise made him pull back in alarm, looking at you as you were blushing heavily.

"S-Sorry, I'm sorry! I just...It just happened, it was an impulse, I wasn't trying to...sorry..." he whimpered as he pulled his shirt over his flustered face. You laughed, pulling his shirt back down.

"You are such a baby, it's OK. It's not like you were some random kid in class. If anything, something like that could happen when I kiss a guy, he might come back in for another."

"So...you're not mad at me?"

"Nope, we're both learning from this. At least you know how a girl might react if you did that to them." you joked playfully hitting his arm "Still besties?"

"...Yeah, always." he replied with a smile, his tail wrapping around yours.

────── 〔🖤〕──────

"Blitzø...Hello, Blitzø?" Millie nudged his arm, snapping him out of his daze "You've been zonin' out a lot today sir. Still thinkin' about (Y/N)?"

"Yes...I was so close Millie. I was one sentence away from telling her how I felt! Then Stolas had to come along with the whole 'Blitzy' shit. God that nickname is so embarrassing, I wish he would stop calling me that."

"Why don't you tell him to stop?"

"I have, he says it's 'so cute it's addicting'. Sheesh, if I'd had it my way I'd tell him to piss off." he sighed angrily, glancing at the tent entrance to see you texting.

"If you want, I can keep an eye on them for you sir. Who knows when you'll get this chance again." Millie winked, giggling as he hugged her.

"I owe you one Mills, thanks. Hey, where's Moxxie, I haven't seen him all day."

"Oh, he uh...took that game booth as a personal challenge. Would you mind checkin' on him for me?"

"Geez, he picked the wrong place to blow his money." he commented. When he turned to face you again, he growled as Fizz came to your side, escorting you outside "Damn it, I am not letting that clown ruin this for me!" He was quick to follow you, making sure to stay out of sight. After some ducking and dodging, he found himself watching Fizz help you up the park wall to sit next to him.

"Well, I'm here, what's all this about?"

"Straight to the point I see, I always liked that about you...Now, I know I came on kinda strong when you started working here. The thing is, I didn't want to take any chances."

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Heh, it should be obvious. Almost every guy at the park started hitting on you, some of the gals too from what I heard. I didn't want them to take you from me." he confessed, making you blush "W-Wait, uh, before you yell at me, I didn't mean it like that! What I meant was...I...Damn it, of course I get nervous now..."

'I can't hear anything from back here, what's he fidgeting for? I need to get closer...' With a quick sprint, Blitzø was able to get closer, ducking behind a garbage bin.

"Fizz, you're usually not one to get nervous around me. What are you try to say?" you asked as he held your hand.

"I'm trying to say that I like you, probably more than I'm willing to admit. I know, with the way I flirt with you I must sound like I'm joking. I mean it though, even after I mess with you, you still talk to me like you would any other person. Everyone else just sees me as a 'new toy' they can fuck around with, even a few of the assholes that work here. You're the only imp that actually respects me around here."

"Really? You're kidding, I can't be the only one that's decent towards you."

"Afraid so, and I love you for that." he replied, gently stroking your cheek.

"Wh-When you...When you say you love me..." you stammered as he leaned closer. Blitzø noticed you were suddenly quiet, feeling a slight panic as he heard a soft moan.

'No, please don't tell me he's...' Blitzø stepped out of his hiding place, the view before him breaking his heart. Fizz held you close, making you moan softly with a passionate kiss. Blitzø clenched a tight, angry tears starting to stream down his face. You slowly broke the kiss with a quiet gasp, staring at the robot with needy eyes.

"Wow, Fizz..."

"Told you if be worth it babe.~"

"...Why him?!" You were about to kiss him again, until Blitzø's voice called out to you before he started to walk away.

"Sheesh, someone's grouchy." Fizz laughed.

"Could you not Fizz?! Wait, Blitzø!" You leapt down from the wall, sprinting to catch up with him "I-I um...That was just...He..."

"Cut the crap and answer me! Why, why would you pick that robo-slut over me?!"

"I-It was just a kiss, we didn't really do anything!"

"Bullshit, he practically had his tongue down your throat! Don't think I couldn't see that!"

"Blitzø I...I'm sorry, I'm so confused right now...Wait, do you--Mmph?!" He grabbed your shoulders, pulling you into a soft kiss. Once he pulled back, you stood there in stunned silence, your hand gently touching your lips. Fizz witnessed the scene, snarling angrily.

"Don't you get it, I love you (Y/N). I always have, I've been crushing on you ever since we were kids."

"Blitzø..."

"Don't say anything, just listen to me. Remember that day when we 'practiced' kissing? I confess, not only had I not kissed anyone...I-I was hoping you would do that. That was a little scheme just to get you to kiss me, I didn't think it would actually work." he chuckled, holding your hands "It might not count to you, but it counted to me. I'm glad that my first kiss came from my best friend."

"Blitzø, I...I don't know what to say right now..."

"You can tell him to fuck off!" Fizz growled, pulling you away from him "You had your chance Blitzo, she's moved on!"

"Hey, we only--!"

"'Moved on', really?! Did you miss our little walk earlier, she was pretty eager to spend more time with me than you!"

"Guys please--!"

"Believe me, I didn't miss that. So you had a little stroll through the park, big damn deal! She'd rather be with someone that understands her."

"You think I don't?! I grew up with her, I know her 10 times better than you do!"

"Will you stop--?!" you tried to intervene again, only for their fight to resume.

"Like hell you do! You left her Blitzo, you were out of her life for X amount of years now! How can you love someone you left behind?!"

"I didn't want to leave, I had stay with my family! You've only known her for what, a year or 2? How can you say you love her, huh? You're too busy fucking everything that moves!" Blitzø shot back, Fizz clenching a tight fist.

"Blitzø, you went too far with that! Can you both just--?"

"I'm warning you Blitzo, don't go there..." he growled, his optics flashing a red light.

"Oh, I'm sorry, is the truth too much for you to handle? That's the only reason you want her and you know it! You're too much if a slut to know the difference between love and lust!!" he shouted, Fizz quick to punch him. You gasped as they wrestled to the ground, hitting and scratching each other. It wasn't long before the other park patrons started cheering on the fight.

"Stop it, I said stop it! Get off of him!" You tried to pull Fizz off of him, only to get knocked back. You tried again with the same results, eventually laying on the ground crying as they continued to fight for you. Before things could escalate any further, the crowd gasped as a glittering aura of magic made them freeze mid punch.

"Alright, that's quite enough!" With a snap of his fingers, Stolas separated them effortlessly "As for the rest of you, as you were! This is a private matter!!" he growled, the crowd quickly dispersing.

"What is going on here? We could hear the commotion from the other side of the park." Octavia asked as she helped you up.

"It's none of your business, alright? What's matters right now is me ripping his head off!" Blitzø yelled, only for you to grab his arm.

"Stop it, no more fighting! Your face is bleeding and I'm pretty sure you broke one of his optics. You've done enough damage to yourselves, and enough emotional damage to me!" you cried.

"(Y/N), there's only one way to end this...You gotta choose..." Fizz huffed, staggering as he tried to stand. You looked at him in uncertainty, then back at Blitzø.

"If you're going to be with anyone, why not someone that really knows you? Someone you've known since you were a kid?" Blitzø pleaded, grabbing your hand.

"Or someone you're guaranteed to see every day?" Fizz asked, taking your other hand "This jackass made a personal promise to never come back here after he quit! Who knows when you'll actually see him again."

"Fizz please..."

"I can change (Y/N), I can make you happy. All I'm asking is for you to give me a chance...please..." He begged, placing your hand on his chest.

"Well, who's it going to be?" Blitzø asked squeezing your hand tighter with a longing gaze. You looked at him in uncertainty, then at Fizz, and then at the ground.

'What do I do? If I choose one I hurt the other, I can't win here! But they're right, as much as it hurts me...I have to make a choice...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I have quite a few stories in the works already, but I figured I'd upload this as a separate one instead. This story request from Wattpad was originally a part of the Vol. 2 of the oneshots. Figured it would be fitting to upload it as it's own little book since the requester asked for different endings.


	2. Ending 1: Choose Robo Fizz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title speaks for itself, this is the ending for choosing Robo Fizz. Although disappointed in your choice, you and Blitzø still remain friends and he is happy that you're happy. You stay at the park as the mechanic and Fizz's new girlfriend.

"I'm sorry Blitzø, but he needs me. For what it's worth, you'll always be my best friend." You tried to release his hand, but he refused to let you go.

"(Y/N), please..."

"Blitzø, I know this is hard for you. To be honest, it's just as hard on me as well. I always thought of you as a brother, and nothing more. I'm glad that I was able to see you again, but...I think it is best that I move on. You've been gone for so long that it's for the best. So...still besties?" you asked with a sentimental smile. As disappointed as he was with your choice, he couldn't help but smile at the question.

"...Always." He held you tight as you hugged him "But if he makes you cry I get to kick his ass, no questions asked." You all laughed as you stepped back, Fizz offering a peaceful handshake.

"You've got some serious balls to try and fight me for her Blitzo. But we're still cool right, no hard feelings?" he asked, worried that he might not accept the gesture.

"Nah, I guess not. You sounded pretty sincere back there, so...we're cool." he said as he shook his hand "And, um, sorry for the 'love and lust' comment I made. I was angry, and I did take it too far with that."

"It's cool, wouldn't be the first time I've heard that comment, won't be the last time either. For now I think I need a few repairs.~" he purred, his hand traveling down your waist to your rear.

"H-Hey! I know old habits die hard but really?!" you squealed, slapping his hand away.

"Sorry, couldn't help it...But seriously, he hit me so damn hard he cracked my left optic. Think you can replace it for me babe?"

"Sure thing, let's get you patched up Fizz. And are you sure you're OK with this Blitzø?"

"It's OK, I'm fine. A little hurt from the rejection, but so long as you're happy, I'm happy." he said as he hugged you.

"Thanks, come and see me sometime, alright?" you asked, kissing his cheek before leaving with Fizz.

"Aww, that was very noble of you Blitzy. Letting her go like that still must have been difficult for you..."

"Yeah, it was, but it's for the best. I did lose touch with her after all, it's best she moves on."

"At least you're still friends sir, even with that clown you can't stand." Moxxie laughed, patting his back "Come on, the park is about to close. We better get going ourselves."

"Before we go I've got one question: How much money did you waste on that stupid game for Millie?" he asked, Moxxie dismissing him with a casual whistle.

"Too much...but I still got my Thing!" Millie squealed, hugging the plushie.

**A** **few** **months later...**

"Th-That's it, tighter baby! Make it tighter!~" Fizz moaned, gripping the pillows behind his head.

"Fizz, as much as I love you, this isn't foreplay! Can't I get through one maintenance check without you moaning like that?" you asked with a frustrated groan, trying to resume your work.

"Can you blame me babe? You're hands are like magic down there.~" he moaned again, making you blush furiously.

"Sweet Satan you are impossible to work with. Why didn't I put you in sleep mode first?" you whimpered, resting your head in your hands.

"Because you love it when I moan your name? Come on, when was the last time I checked  _ your _ oil, huh?~" he asked, pulling you in for a kiss. You bit your lip, closing the hatch on his torso to tackle him with a passionate kiss. You could feel one of his hands slide under your pants, slowly caressing your rear.

"You are such a perv.~"

"Yeah, but I'm your perv.~" he chuckled, holding you close for another kiss.


	3. Ending 2: Choose Blitzø

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title speaks for itself, this is the ending should you chose Blitzø. You end up leaving the park on good terms with Robo Fizz, working with Blitzø at I.M.P.

"Blitzø, why didn't you tell me you liked me? And why not tell me sooner?"

"I was such a nervous wreck back then, I was too afraid of the rejection if anything. But I'm not holding back anymore, I love you (Y/N). I just want to be with you, that's all I want. I...I-I can even get you a new job! You can work for me, work  **with** me at I.M.P. Please (Y/N)..." You looked back at Fizz as he released your hand.

"Heh, it's only fitting I guess. I mean he's your 'bestie' after all." he chuckled meekly, turning his back to you "How can I compete with the whole 'childhood friend' crap? I should've known it was gonna fall apart fast for me..." You looked at him with sorrowful eyes, hearing a soft sniffle from him. He flinched as you touched his back, walking around to face him.

"I'm sorry Fizz, maybe if you took a different approach, this could have ended differently for us. For what it's worth, I do believe you can change. I'm certain you'll find someone else."

"No one like you, everyone else either cares about my dick or my ass. You're different, you cared about me in general..." He extended his arm pulling Blitzø to you "Which is why he deserves you. You're not gonna find another one like this Blitzo." he said as he brought your hands together.

"I know, I lost her once, I'm not about to lose her again." he said, gently stroking your face "Also, about that 'love and lust' bit I said..."

"Hey, don't worry about it. We both know you didn't mean it. It rare that I ever ask you for a favor, but the only thing I ask is you take care of her for me. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course, that is, if she feels like switching jobs."

"Are you kidding me, I fucking hate it here!" you exclaimed, making everyone laugh "I mean it, from shitty hours to me almost getting hurt daily, I'd rather go to the living world than clock in here."

"Funny you mention that my dear, I believe Blitzy's little business might be right up your alley." Stolas commented.

"Wait, business? What exactly is I.M.P. anyway?"

"Oh, it's a little assasination company I run. Safe to say I'm one helluva boss, huh?" he smiled, you and Stolas snickering at the pun while the others groaned.

"Yeah, stick to killing people Blitzo, still not funny." Fizz commented.

"Oh shut up, and the 'o' is silent!"

"You are still such a dork, and I love you for it." you laughed before kissing him "But you never did answer me earlier. Why does Prince Stolas call you 'Blitzy'? Wouldn't a nickname that corny get old after a while?"

"First off, yes it does. And secondly--"

"Excuse me?! I'll happen to think it's adorable thank you, it's natural for someone to have a pet name for their lover." Stolas argued, the word 'lover' catching your attention.

"Shh, Stolas!"

"Hold the hell up, lover?! That's how you know him, how does an imp fuck a prince?!" you asked angrily, grabbing his tie.

"Pretty rough depending on the night.~" the prince giggled.

"Ugh, please stop dad..."

"Ah-ha, I fucking called it! I was right after all!" Fizz cackled.

"Will you shut up?! Uh, (Y/N), hear me out alright? I-It's a long story that bears further explanation."

"I'm listening..."

**A few months later...**

"Hey Loona, have you seen (Y/N)? We've got another job to get done and I can't find her." Millie asked.

"She wasn't in the locker room? ...God damn it, not again. Hey Blitzø, could you and (Y/N) wrap it up in there? Millie has one more job to do before she goes home." she said over the intercom, but got no response "Hello, don't try to ignore me you asshole! Blitzø, (Y/N), can someone pick up in there?!" Meanwhile in his office, the intercom was disconnected. Blitzø was leaned back in his chair with you on top of him, kissing him passionately as he started to undo your shirt.

"How long do you think it'll be until she realizes it's unplugged?" you giggled, feeling his claws gently scratch your back.

"Who cares? I've been dying to get you in here for weeks.~" he growled playfully, sitting you on the desk to pull down your pants.

"H-Hey, easy babe. I can't stay too long, Millie kinda needs me if she wants to go home on time. I owe her...after..." You moaned softly as he kissed your neck, his free hand traveling down your panties.

"As your boss, I say your mine for the next 5 minutes.~" he purred, nibbling your neck. Before he could pull down your panties, you both groaned as his phone rang, Stolas' face gracing the screen.

"Seriously, that's the 5th time he's called you today!"

"Ugh, look, I have to keep him updated on his book. If not then he'll just send me dick pics instead."

"You know what, give me the phone. I'm tired of this pampered prick." you grumbled, taking the phone from his hand.

"Er, what are you gonna--?"

"What do you want this time Stolas? 'Blitzy' pretty busy right now."

"Hmph, always a pleasure to hear your voice (Y/N). I only called about the status of my grimoire. We are to have another 'meeting' tomorrow night, and I would appreciate it if you didn't hold him up again!"

"Oh please, I think we both know he'd rather...Blitzø, what are you...Aaaahn!~" you fake moaned, Blitzø biting his lip as he admired your voice.

"As sexy as that was, he is going to kill you." he quietly snickered.

"Wait, are you both...?!"

"Not there Blitzø, don't touch me there! Aaahn, yes! Harder, harder!~"

"Why you cheeky little harlot! You have no class, you know that?! You better be fortunate that I can't come over there and...!" You both laughed as you tossed the phone aside as he continued his rant.

"Sweet Satan I love you. You  _ really _ wanna piss him off? I'm sure he can still hear us.~"

"Take me baby.~" you moaned as he leaned you back on the desk with a kiss.


End file.
